Book One The Enforcers
by Hestic
Summary: A girl who doesn't fit in with society is thrown into a world that she swears doesn't exist. With her own grit and survival instincs she starts her road to finding Truth


Introduction: Alright, so I started this story over a year ago and am just getting to typing it up. I don't know if I'll put this into chapter form or just type away. Also, I own the Names Atheron and Salilian. Eclipse is a mix between Eclipse (Demon Diary) and Vincent Lockhart (Final Fantasy), both of which I don't own. And finally until I get realize I forgot something, I did not write this after reading the Twilight Saga (owned by Stephanie Meyer) These ideas pop into my head and I write them. So, until later…

I wasn't like most people. When I was born I didn't cry. I never cry, I've never cried. And the things that went through my head! Things nobody knew, like everything about a silly mythical creature called a vampire, and the language! It was strange, old, older than me, but elegant! Its sounds were rich, smooth, and so easy to think. When I was younger I searched for its name, I wanted to see its characters in print, but it's never been recorded, never been heard…well except in my head. And I'd never dared speak it aloud.

On one dreary night my best friend, my only friend, Louise dragged me through the club to the back rooms. The name suited her. She was always getting into mischief and I was always the one to get her out. That was why she called me her personal Superman. SM was my nickname and when Louise said it it sounded like Sam, which always amuses me. My nickname to everyone is Sammy, or Queen of Ice, whichever side of the acquaintanceship line you were on.

"Hurry up SM! You're going to love this!" Louise pulled relentlessly on the arm of my tan turtleneck.

"What's this about Louise? You know I hate clubs, besides, we have classes tomorrow." I ground, but still followed.

"I met these _really_ cool people the other day and you have _got_ to meet them!" she beamed.

Oh no, Louise meeting people. I was starting to think I needed to keep her on a leash. When Louise met people it meant trouble, mostly for me. Last time she met a crack addict who had dilusioned himself into thinking she was the Queen of England. When she introduced us and I told him she wasn't he tried to strangle her for being a spy who was trying to kill the Queen. I had to send him to a hospital, while I moved Louise to another city.

"Louise, you do realize that our ideas of great people aren't even in the same universe?" I scowled

"I know, I know, I know. But this time is different! They really aren't like anyone that I've met before!" she explained giddily and she pushed open an oak door that opened into a comfy small lounging room.

My mouth dropped. Before me was six of the most beautiful beings I'd ever seen. Four men and two women.

"Told you." Louise hissed under her breath to me.

"Louise! So nice to see you again!" one male smiled and walked towards Louise with open arms. He had short brown hair and dark eyes. He was five foot eight or six feet, it was hard to tell.

"Hello Leo!" Louise ran to hug him.

"Who's your friend Louise?" one woman with bleach blond hair that fell to the nape of her neck asked. She turned her head to me flashing a brilliant smile; her eyes were as dark as Leo's.

"Where are my manners? Leo, Melody (the blond), Richard, Rebeca (they both had brilliant red hair and if it weren't for gender I wouldn't have been able to separate them) Marcus (he had dark curly hair that suck out in all directions) and David (he had dark blonde hair that was tied in a pony tail that hung down to the middle of his back) this is Sammy. Sammy, this is Leo, Melody, Richard, Rebeca, Marcus, and David."

I plastered on a smile as I stared at them and I noticed something. All of them had dark eyes, and really light skin. I couldn't tell how dark their eyes were or how light their skin was, bad lighting.

"Louise has said so much about you that we begged her to bring you down." Rebeca practically sang.

"So this is who you've been with this past month, Louise?" I asked keeping my voice light, even though I was already ready to leave, to grab Louise by the arm and run from them.

"Um, hum. I would have brought you down earlier but you were studying for your Realistic class Exam." Louise pulled from Leo's arms and came over to hug me, sensing my claustrophobia seeking in.

I wasn't very social. When I was around too many new people I got panicky.

"Realistic?" Melody asked confused.

"Sammy doesn't believe in anything. Not angels, demons, gods, not even love." Louise reported, slightly sad.

"All it is is an idea. That's all any of it is really." I shrugged. Especially love, I continued to think to myself.

"Not werewolves, or god, or hell?" Marcus asked intrigued.

"No, nothing." I confirmed.

The six beautiful people looked at each other, amused, and laughed. I felt like I was being left out of an inside joke, and from the looks of it so did Louise. And then I heard the door lock, lock from the other side.

"What's going on?!" I demanded. Louise looked confused.

"It's been fun, but we're really hungry. Louise wasn't enough for six of us, and two isn't much better, but at least the two of you can sustain us for maybe a week or so." David laughed.

The word ran through my head in that odd language so I knew it must have been true. Vampire. Vampire. Vampire. Vampire. Or at lease vampiric, vampires didn't exist.

"I don't understand" Louise shook her head violently.

"We lied. We weren't interested in friendship. We're interested in your blood and your friends too." Leo smiled.

Louise turned to me, "I swear I had no idea they were delusional! I've never seen them drink, let alone use! I don't want a repeat of last time, PLEASE." She begged.

Richard snorted. "I don't think you get it. We're the hunters. We're vampires, and you're the prey."

My stomach sank; I was going to have to protect Louise again, but one against six? Things weren't looking up for me.

The rest of them stood up and seemed to float to Leo's side, boxing us around the only exit and entrance to the room, which happened to be securely locked.

I pushed Louise behind me, self preservation dissolved as I sought to protect the one thing in this world that mattered to me. The only reason why I was alive.

Rebeca laughed as the others smirked.

"Going to deny it until the end? Fine, we know that we're real. Just don't scream too loudly. Not that anyone would hear you through that door, or over that music.

"SM, please, I'm really getting creeped out." Louise whispered and I knew what she was asking for.

I shook my head. "I've got things under control. When you get the chance, run." I soothed her.

"But SM" she moaned.

"How hysterical!" Leo laughed and launched forwards towards me.

----Author interruption----

Okay, so I'm not quite sure how things will turn out in the fighting sequences because I'm left handed, but again, I wrote down what I saw in my head. Oh, just so you know I don't own Superman…

---End---

I swung my right leg around, slamming my shin into Leo's chest, a perfect connection. Leo flew to the left and crashed into David, both of them falling to the ground. The others looked dazed for a moment, then Marcus snarled and sent shivers down even my back.

The snarl wasn't like anything I'd ever heard before. His wasn't and imitation of any animal. It was his own. And from the sounds of it was a mix between one pissed off bear and a cat in pain.

Leo and David jumped up. Leo laughed it off but David grumbled.

"How interesting!" Leo laughed and then glared at me "and aggravating" Leo glanced at Louise, who was peering from under my outstretched arms. His smile appeared again, but it held malice and hate. "Grab Louise first, her friend can watch as we devour her." He commanded.

Louise gasped and pushed herself as far against the door as possible. Good girl, I thought as I bent my knees.

"Please SM, you don't have to. Let's run, _please_." Louise begged.

"I told you, I've got this." I grumbled.

Rebeca and Melody came at me at once. I held my ground until the last moment when I crouched almost until I touched the floor and sprang up sending the heel of my palms into the bottom of their chins. They collapsed at the same time, they were both unconscious.

Richard charged at me from the left, when he was close enough I pushed him further and kicked his back with my left foot, he went stumbling over a couch turning it over and taking a side table with him.

Marcus rushed at me then and I straight out punched him in the face, square in the nose.

Blood began to gush out and I took their moment of surprise to go on the offence.

I dodged forwards, fists ready when something knocked the air out of my lungs. I keeled over, my arms wrapped across my stomach, gasping for air.

I heard two things simultaneously, Louise screaming and the six 'vampires' laughing. I turned my head to Louise, her face a perfect mask of horror, when something hit me in the back of the head and I blacked out.

I don't know how long I was out. But when I finally came around I wished I would have blacked out again. I could feel I was still on the ground, but my hands and legs were bound. I heard taunts and sneers but I couldn't make anything out. However, there was one thing I could make out. And what I heard made me want to jump up and kill.

Now, I'm not an easy person to piss off. Actually it's fairly difficult to get any emotion out of me. But what I heard drove me to the edge.

Louise was crying. Louise was begging. And she wasn't asking for the normal requests someone should. She was asking that I be released, that they let me go, and that she'd let them do whatever they wanted to her.

My eyes snapped open then. I somehow managed to stand up, though I have no idea how. Seven heads shot in my direction.

"SM, run. _Please, Please _RUN!" Louise begged. Blood was trickling from the corner of her much, her teeth a bright crimson. Rebeca, Richard, and Melody were holding her, biting her.

Leo, David, and Marcus stood to the side; I was to be their meal.

I don't know when I grabbed my Gerber (it's a type of pocket knife, not the baby stuff), or when I had cut the ropes that bound me, but they fell. I stepped forwards. Leo, Marcus, and David flung themselves at me.

I tried to fight them off, and just as I was free and ran for Louise, Robert ripped out her throat and swallowed it.

I froze.

I could feel the blood drain from my face as all of Louise's blood gushed from her throat.

As Louise went limp six snickers broke into laughs around me, but I didn't see them, didn't hear them. All I saw as Louise, dead, and all I heard was her begging me to run.

I couldn't take it. I had failed to save the one thing that meant anything. I had failed. Louise was dead. Dead because of me. These words repeated over and over again in my head.

I was soon aware that my throat began to hurt. I reached for it to feel if someone had ripped out my throat as well. I was surprised it was still there, and then I realized it, my throat hurt because I was screaming, screaming louder than I had ever screamed before.

The six monsters around me had their hands clamped over their ears. I don't know how long I went on screaming, but eventually I stopped.

I gasped for air as Leo slowly removed his hands from his ears, a smile spreading across his face, soon the others followed suit.

"Well, now that that little episode is over, I believe it's time for _our_ diner. Boys." Leo lifted his right hand and motioned David and Marcus that it was their turn.

I gulped. Suddenly everything I swore was fake was now all too real. Vampires existed; did that mean that so did everything else? Or just Vampires. I slowly turned my head in the Vampires direction, Leo, Marcus, and David where three feet from me and closing in.

I didn't realize what happened next until the Vampires were backing up. I blinked and realized I had somehow landed on the floor again. This time, however, I wasn't bound.

I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself up; bits of ceiling fell from my clothes and hair. I stood up and found myself blankly looking at someone's back.

The build was that of a mans. He had broad shoulders, almost six feet tall, had feathery black hair that fell down his back to about his waist. He wore a long black, loose, trench coat that ended at his ankles. I could see black boots on his feet.

"The six of you have carried on your little charade for long enough." His voice was soft, low, and velvety. He held a sword.

It was roughly 3 ½ feet long. Three for the blade, six inches for the plain hilt that he held tightly between his hands. It had strange writing on the blade. Yet it looked so familiar. With my brain as scrambled as it was I was surprised I could even stand.

"How did you find us?" Leo whispered

I swore I could hear him smile, "I'm an Enforcer, what did you expect?"

I blacked out then. I remember hearing screams, but they were so far off that I could barley her them. My ears felt like they were filled with earplugs, my mouth stuffed with cotton.

The screaming cut off one by one until there was no noise left. I waited for the pain; surely he would kill me too. I don't know how but I managed to open my eyes.

His boots were inches from my face. What was stalling him? I heard some noise. I listened harder, trying to get past the invisible earplugs. Finally I broke through.

"Are you hurt? Did they bite you?" he asked impatiently

For the third time that night I miraculously managed to get to my feet. "I'm fine, but" I cringed from where Louise lay, "she's not."

"Why are you still alive? It's not their style to eat one and then the other."

"They, no Leo, was infuriated with me. So they forced me to watch." I grimaced again.

"Interesting. I've never heard of this group doing something so…out of habit. I guess I should thank you for stalling them. What did you do? Fight them?" his voice sounded amused by the idea.

I brought my gaze up to him. I realized that I haven't looked at his face yet. I almost dreaded it.

His face was even more beautiful than the six he killed. His raven hair draped down the sides of his long face. He had thin lips, a sharp jaw, and cheek bones that where visible but not hideously so. And, as I took a step back I saw that his eyes and skin tone was the same as the Vampires he'd just killed. He was a Vampire too.

"You…you're a Vampire, too." And I knew my words were true. My entire being, down to the core of my bone marrow. And no matter how many times I'd said in the past that they didn't exist, here one stood before me. I couldn't lie anymore. Not to myself, not to anyone else.

I also knew it was true because the Vampire before me looked tormented when I said so. "Yes. I am a Vampire, but I won't hurt you. I'm here to keep Vampires lie them" he nodded to where the six Vampires once stood "from hurting humans."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, this was getting way too much for me. "So, what now?"

He paused, thinking "I…don't know. We've never encountered a complication like the before."

Great, so now I was a complication.

"I don't suppose I could go home?" I asked hopefully.

I had a gun with one bullet saved in it for such and occasion. The occasion that I couldn't save Louise.

"No. I guess I'll take you with me." He shrugged.

After looking me over he added. "I'm not going to hurt you. I can protect you. You're the only human alive that knows we exist, so you see, I'm not quite sure what's going to happen…" he trailed off.

I thought. I had a whole folder full of Vampire knowledge. That's what I called them, folders. Once for each subject, and I knew what should happen to me. Either A) they change me. Or B) they eat me. It all depended on who was deciding. I was hoping for option B.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"To the Enforcer safe house."

I looked for something on the Enforcers, nothing.

"What are the Enforcers?" I asked cautiously.

"Vampires and other monsters like me that try to protect the humans from noticing our existence. And keeping rowdy monsters down." He answered slowly, not sure if he should be telling me this.

I stored the information.

"How are we getting there?" I asked hesently.

I knew Vampires didn't fly or turn into bats, but they _were_ fast, extremely fast.

"I have a car waiting around the corner." He replied.

"Oh." I said slightly surprised.

He seemed to notice my surprise and added, "I can't turn into a bat or fly."

All I could do was nod. I already knew that.

He cautiously steped close to me. "I'm not going to hurt you." He repeated, more to himself, and grabed me by the waits, eh swung my legs up and held me like a child.

Then he jumped and we went through a hole in the ceiling. We landed on the roof and in a sweeping motion he went to the edge and droped.

I think I screamed.

His feet left a soft 'thud' as he landed again, this time in a long dark, we ally. Next to him was a midnight black car with heavily tinted windows. He somehow opened the back door and slid me in, seeting himself next to me.

He closed and locked the door. "Drive." He ordered.

A window slid down that separated the back from the front.

A woman with white hair glared at him through the review mirror.

"Just do it." He demanded.

The woman grumbled something under her breath but put the window back up and drove.

I lay in the fetal position on my side. The Vampire kept as much space between us s the car would allow. His eyes never left my face.

The car took us outside the city. Farms turned to rolling hills, and the rolling hills turned into mountains. The car began to climb.

When we finally stopped I was exhausted and hungry, but wide awake. I couldn't tell how much time had passed, but I'm pretty sure it was the next afternoon.

I heard the driver open and close her door, I also heard the Vampires door open.

The cool air that rushed in was refreshing, clean, but it also burned my lungs.

"So, what do we do with her now?" the woman asked.

"I'll take her to Lenson. He'll know what to do. Keep everything else away from her. She's quite…tempting" the Vampire said cautiously.

I didn't understand what he meant bout being tempting until much later.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I heard him whisper in my ear, or he may have yelled it, I couldn't tell. My earplugs were back in place.

He slid me towards him and then lifted me from the car. He carried me as if a child, like before. Except it wasn't like last time. At the club he had been very careful, now he held me to him, his arms like titanium preventing me from moving, or anyone else moving me.

I can't tell you what happened next, I can't remember. Another black hole in my memory.

Where my memory starts up again we were inside a small, cozy room. Badly lighten, just like the club.

"Eclipse, what have you done?" a soft voice hummed. I think it was supposed to be angry.

"I haven't done anything to her! I just brought her here!" Eclipse tightened his grip on me."

"Yes! A HUMAN!"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do Lenson? Leave her in that room? What would have happened when the police found her?" Eclipse sounded defensive.

"They would have thought her crazy. There would have been no evidence to prove otherwise!"

"Except for a body lying three feet from her covered in bite marks!"

"There was another?" Lenson sounded interested now

"Yes. They forced her to watch. She said that the leader was angry at her."

"How…intriguing… I'd like to see for myself."

"She's been through enough for one lifetime! I think she's gone into shock or something. She hasn't uttered a noise since we got into the car." Eclipse's voice reeked with worry.

"We don't have any doctors here Eclipse. How are we suppose to…"

"I'm fine." I muttered, interrupting Lenson.

"Are you now?" Lenson sounded sour "Put her down."

"Can you stand on your own?" Eclipse whispered to me

"No problem." I snorted and with a burst of energy that seemed to come from nothing I jumped from Eclipse's arms and landed on my feet. I have no idea of how I was standing, but I managed.

I looked Lenson straight in the eyes, my senses sharp as ever.

"Would you like to tell me how you got involved with that group of outlaws?" Lenson inquired.

Lenson was a short man with wild white hair. He was a goblin.

"Louise dragged me to the club. She introduced us." My voice sounded dead.

"Louise?" Lenson asked confused.

"The other body." I hinted

"Ah, yes. But exactly what did you do?"

"I kicked him." I shrugged

"Ah! The ever impressive human survival! Even to fight a vampire! Impressive! Stupid, but at least your still standing as to the other, right?" Lenson laughed

I glared at him. "Who ever said I was trying to save my own ass? I was trying to get Louise out of there. Is it so strange for someone to try and protect someone else?" I almost sneered.

Eclipse stiffened behind me.

"I'd watch what you say to me child. I'm not one you should trifle with."

I thought for a moment. My file told me he could be a thousand times older than me. A normal human wouldn't be able to take him. However if push comes to shove I could.

And it suddenly occurred to me, why was I trying so hard to stay alive? I had already planned on how to kill myself. What did it matter now if I pissed off a goblin? What was he going to do? Kill me?

And this thought sent a tremor through my body and I fell onto my hands and knees. I shook with laughter and I couldn't stop. Lenson was right, human self-preservation was an amazing thing.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Lenson shouted

"How should I know?" Eclipse hollered back.

I laughed for what seemed like forever while the two mythical creatures that shouldn't exist but do bickered on what my problem was.

And then the language picked up, and it told me to stop. I did. I cut off immediately. The room fell silent. Too silent.

That was when the clawing at the door began, and the clawing became banging. Someone was trying to break in.

"Great! See what your stupidity has done? We tried to keep your presence under wraps but you just had to snap, didn't you?" Lenson glowered at me.

"Taken into account of everything she's been through the fact that she doesn't have a scratch on her is amazing."

"I don't know why ya'll are so worked up, it's only a werewolf." I murmured to myself, but their sharp ears caught it.

"What did you say?" Eclipse stood right next to me.

I shrugged "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"How do you know it's a werewolf out there?" Lenson was approaching

Lie, for now lie. The voice insisted.

"Lucky guess. I mean, I've seen every other monster as of late, why not add a werewolf into the mix?" I lied.

"Oh." Lenson sighed in relief.

I could tell Eclipse didn't buy it.

The door broke open then and indeed it _was_ a werewolf that came charging through. Unfortunately seven others were on its heels.

"Where is everyone else?" Lenson screamed

Eclipse stood protectively in front of me, his sword drawn. I blinded in confusion.

Was _I_ being protected? It almost made me laugh again. Almost.

Lenson grabbed me by the arm. "Eclipse, hold them off, I'll get her out of here." Lenson ordered

"No." I ripped my arm from Lenson's grip.

A werewolf was in the air above us then.

Eclipse jumped and with his sword cut in two.

Two other wolves charged to either side of me, Lenson screamed.

Eclipse couldn't save us, another wolf had him by the waist, slamming him onto a far wall.

Fight. The voice ordered, but it didn't need to. I was already moving.

As I ducked down to the stone floor I heard two massive body's slam into one another, a yelp escaped from both of their muzzles. One stopped to lick a gash but the other was charging at me again.

Lenson ran to a corner of the room. Leave it to a goblin to get out of a dangerous situation. Fine by me, he would have gotten in my way anyways.

A moment before the werewolf reached me I jumped up and twisted in the air so I was just above the wolf's spine. I landed driving my knee into the spine just behind the skull, smashing the bones and killing it instantly.

The other wolf was back on its feet, I didn't have time to kill it instantly like the last one the other four were at my heels.

Suddenly Eclipse was there. He took the werewolf out in one swing, the head rolled to the side.

His sword took on an electrical charge then, enveloping the blade with electricity. Eclipse raised the sword above his head and brought the sword down, slicing the air, and doing so much more.

When the tip of his blade touched the ground a spark caught and seemed to disappear, and then the first two wolves stopped and fell to their sides, smoking.

The other two wolves stared at Eclipse, who only smirked. They tuckered their tails between their legs and ran.

"Well, that was easy." I almost laughed

Eclipse stayed in position, breathing heavily.

"Girl, step away from him." Lenson whispered from his corner

I turned and faced him, "What?"

"Eclipse, get away from him, NOW."

"I don't" I started when Eclipse wrapped an arm around my waist, over my arms binding them to me.

With his free hand he grabbed my jaw and forcibly tilted my head to the other direction. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his head lower to my exposed neck, mouth opened.

Tell him to stop! Order him to stop! The voice hollered at me.

I didn't realize I had spoken until the words were out, but I knew it was in the other language.

"Stop. Eclipse, get a hold of yourself. Stop this NOW."

And, to my astonishment, he did. But it was as if he was forced to stop, not on his own will. He closed his eyes and shook his head softy.

"Eclipse," I started again, the words flowing from my mouth, "stop this. I know you can. Get a hold of yourself before you do something you'll regret later."

Eclipse took in a sharp breath and exhaled slowly, his body trembled.

After a minute or so his hands released me and fell to his side.

I turned to him, but when I did her was no longer there. I looked to Lenson who stared at me with large eyes.

"Where did he go?" I demanded

"To his room. He's planning on leaving." Lenson whispered

"And where is his room?"

"Down the corridor, on the left. Down the stairs, third door on your right."

I ran to his room. When I reached his door it was on a hinge. Eclipse was rushing about; a suitcase on the floor was quickly being filled.

"What are you doing?" I whispered

Eclipse froze and robotically turned to me. His face was even paler and his eyes were huge as he stared at me in horror.

I took a step forward and he stumbled back.

"I… I'm so sorry. I tried not to lose control, but…" he trailed off.

"But I'm fine. And if it weren't for you I'd be dog food, quite literally." I shrugged

"DOG FOOD?!? I ALMOST AGE YOU! Do you have ANY idea how EASY it would have been? You're only alive because…" his voice roared but then trailed off, as if trying to remember something.

"I'm alive because you listened when I told you to stop" I answered defiantly, but I stood against the wall, shaking.

Eclipse stared at me, his head tilted to one side. "You…that was _YOU_?" he finally asked in disbelief.

I could only manage a not, I was shaking too hard.

"Through all that madness, it was your voice that reached me. Why only yours…and how?" he stared at me with a new awe.

"What?" I croaked

"How do you know that language?" He stood up and quickly walked to me.

"Which one?" I asked and blacked out.

----Author Note----

Alright, I'm going to take this chance to babble on some more. Well, winter break is about to begin and I'm ignoring my studies (yes, I know I need to get back to them) and all this typing is killing my fingers!!! I'll probably have arthritis when I get older…oh well as long as it doesn't affect my trigger finger… On a brighter note my typing has improved, now if only I could learn to spell… Oh, also I'm going to turn this into a saga and I'm like half way through typing this sucker, so people will have to wait for me to finish the second book and type that up, I don't think I'll do chapters for that one either….

---End Note---

When I awoke I realized three things

I was hungry

I was extremely comfortable

And

I needed a shower

I stared at the inside of my lids for a while, willing to go back to sleep when I heard the most wonderful sound.

"If your awake, would you like to talk?" the sound rang

I shook my head slightly and opened my heavy eyes. Eclipse was lying next to me. If the shock hadn't woke me up the claustrophobia certainly did.

Eclipse saw this and was immediately in a chair on the far end of the room; judging me.

I pushed myself up. I was in a bed of gold and red, a canopy of silver silk loosely stitched together hung down the side.

"Sorry." I apologized.

Eclipse snorted, but got up and sat on the end of the bed.

I opened my mouth but before I could speak my stomach demanded food, quite loudly too.

Again Eclipse snickered; he disappeared and reappeared with a bowl in his hands. He handed it to me.

"Lenten soup. It's not much but it should be efficient until we can get you some real food."

I took the spoon and soup and ate. It consisted of hot water and lentils. Definitely not much, but I'd had worse. I finished the 'soup' quickly.

Eclipse took the bowl and disappeared. He reappeared a second later.

"You never answered my question."

"And which one might that be?" I asked

"How do you know that language?"

"And now I ask which one, I'm fluent in six."

"The old tong, the Ancient Language"

"Most all languages are old." I hinted

He sighed "The one you ordered me in. When I went…crazy."

"Oh, that one."

"Yes, that one." Eclipse insisted

"I...I'm not quite sure. I've always known it really. I could never find the name for it. I always thought it was just in my head, nice to know I'm not crazy." I almost laughed

He looked at me "Not crazy? You fought a cult of vampires, killed a werewolf, warded off an insane Vampire, conversed with a goblin, and know an ancient language only pureblood demons know. And your not crazy?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, at least I'm not a mythical creature who fights other mythical creatures to protect humans from finding out the truth." I shrugged

"Your unbelieveable." Eclipse rolled his eyes

"So, where am I?" I asked looking around.

"In an upper room." Eclipse gazed arround

"Um...is there a shower here?" I figited wit hteh fringe of a quilt.

Eclipse looked at me confused.

"It'll help me think, relax...And I kinda smell." I admitted

He chuckled and got up. I followed.

We went through a door and ended up in a bathroom of marble and glass. A skylight let in golden rays of sunlight. It was midday.

"Take your time. There are towels under the sink. I'll bring you some fresh clothes. Feel free to use anything in here. It's not like any of us do." Eclipse told me as he stepped out closing the door behind him.

I was estatic to attend to some personal buisness and even excited as I found soap.

I was quick, I'm always quick in the bathroom. The shower took no longer than twenty minutes, and the only reason I dragged it out was my hiar was in knotts and the conditioner wasn't the best.

When I stepped out there was a dress hanging from the door on a hanger and my clothes were gone. In a bag on the toilet there was a bag a note was tagged to it. It read 'Maradith said it was girl stuff.' I laughed and redressed.

The dress was long and black, it had a corset-like top that held an intercet design and black stones that glistened in the light here and there. The sleeves where attached only at the armpits and sraped down the sides of my arms. The material was satine.

From my bag of goodies I took the ivory brush and raked through my hair. It appeared black when drenched but I knew as soon as it dried it would resume its natural silver sheen.

Besides the fact that I never thought like any other normal person I never looked like anyone else. I inherited nothing from my parents.

I had long hair that reached my ass. It was so platinum blond that it was quite literaly silver in color. And it was thick, but looked thin. I had a slightly small mouth and slightly pale skin. I was always thin and ever since I was ten I had a generous figure. I was highly athletic, fast, strong, even if my round cheeks made me look slightly childish.

But the one thing that stood out about me more than anything else, more than my hair, was my eyes.

My iris was circled in a blue so dark it sometimes appeared black. In a blue slightly lighter than ice it surrounded the inner iris in an iced jagged pattern to the puple, almost pircing it.

I absolutely adored them. And they were great for intimidation, used right, especially in a fight. Which I happened to get into...a lot.

I began to pull my hiar back as usual when my hiarband snapped. I looked for something to hold it back in my bag but found nothing. With a grone I let it hang.

A light knock on the door reminded me Eclipse was waiting. I cleaned up the bathroom and gathered the towels and my new bag.

I pushed the door open and saw that Eclipse had also redressed. He wore a black suit wit ha white dress shirt and red tie. His hair was pulled back into a pony-tail with a ribon of red satin that matched his tie. His skin looked paler and his eyes were darker. Must have been the suit.

He looked me up and down and he flashed a brilliant smile.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self concious.

He opened his mouth to say something but rethought about it and said instead "I have no idea what your name is." he mused

"That's it? I smiled back.

He just stared, interest bubbling in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"Take a guess." I teased

"Guess?" he asked surprised

"Yup. Guess."

"That's not fair." he frouned

"In what way?"

"You know mine."

"Should have told Lenson not to sya your name." I shrugged.

"Fine, fine." he shook his head

"Oh, before I forget, who's Meradith?" I wondered suddenly

"Take a guess." he said, slightly sour.

I thought for a second. I'd only seen one female since I'd been taken from the club. "The driver?" I asked

"Your good." he said, even more sour than before.

"It's not like I've seen many other people around here." I pointed out "And you don't like not knowing, don't you?" It was a retorical question. The anser was plain on his face.

I sighed in surrender "Alright, alright, alright. My name is Salilian, however most people can't pronounce it so just sick with Sammy. And please don't ask where they got that from."

He just stared at me.

"What? I told you my name, didn't I?" I once again felt selfconcious.

"Unbelieveable" he muttered to himself but took the stuff I was holding and tossed them to the side. Then looking me over once again he took my hand and led me from the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked my black silk slippers brushed softly on the stone hallway.

"Diner."

"Diner?" I almost gulped

"Everyone's dying to meet you." Eclipse said with enthusiasm. And then added to himself "Don't worry. I won't let any of them hurt you."

I snickered "I'd probably kick their ass on any account."

Eclipse stopped short and stared at me.

I shrugged and he continued to walk until we faced two giant black mahogany doors.

The doors opened and what I saw made me gasp.

There was a long black table that could sit fourty two people. At the seat to the right of the head of the table sat Lenson. The head and the seat to the left were open. Every other seat was occupied so I assumed it was reserved for Eclipse and me.

He pulled us to the open seats. Eclipse slid the chair at the very head of the table out, I went to do the same to the other chair but he grabbed me by the waist and sat me down in the chair he had pulled out. He slid my chiar to the table and sat down in the chair I was hoping to sit in. As I looked arround fear gripped at me.

The fear was not related to the fact that I was sitting at the head of a table that was about the feed fourty one monsters. Or for the fact that they looked like they would perfer it if I was the main course. No, none of that mattered. What had me scared stiff was the fact that I only knew three of the fourty one. I almost cried out for Louise to get me out of there.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you." Eclipse reasured me...again...

"It's not that." I whispered, unable to hear my own voice.

"Then what?" his black eyebrow raised in concern.

"Um...I'm just not..." Oh no, too late...I'd lost it and I began shaking and making a fool of myself. Oh Louise, where where you???

"A spy! She's the spy!" a man shouted from the other end of the table.

I knew that voice, I had heard it a long time ago, but not too long ago...But where???

"She's killed the Queen I tell you! The Queen is dead and it's all her fault!" the man continued ranting.

I could feel my eyes bug from thier sockets and the air seemed to woosh out of my body.

The Queen, the Queen, she's dead, she's dead, and it was all my fault. Because Louise was dead.

My eyes found the man, he was pointing to me and Meridith (sitting beside him) was telling him to shut-up. Of course he didn't listen, that was the worst part about crack-addics. Monsterous addicts never did.

"Salilian" Eclipse reached for my hands, hearing my name sounded odd, like he was uncertain if he was allowed to say it.

I think that was when Lenson caught on.

"Meradith! Shut that babbling idiot up! Now!" the goblin snapped

"The Queen! The Queen! Oh, why has she died? It's your fault, you did it! Revenge for the Queen!" He continued shouting and jumped onto the table in one swift movement, he was a ghoul- go figure.

Before Meridith could snatch him he was running the length of the table towards me. Eclipse was just as swift while I sat in shock, his sword was already in hand.

"STOP!" a woman's voice rang through the shouts. It held authority and intelegence.

"Miss!" Eclipse gasped

"It's the Queen! The Queen!" the ghoul jumped happily

I forcibly turned my head to the owner of the voice. She had flowing red hair and sparkling green eyes. Her wide smile held both innocence and mischief. All in all she was a beautiful woman who appeared about my age.

I feinted.

---Author Note---

Okay, so since school is out for winter break I'm stuck with ancient technology. I don't have spell check and I don't know how this'll show up online. But on the bright side I plan to have this up by tonight or tomorrow... back to work...

---End Note---

Nightmares clouded my concience. They were incoherent and dangerous.

In the first one I was floating in a pool of blood, still steaming hot.

Then Louise was calling to me. Telling me to run.

Eclipse, he handed me my gun I had stashed in my room. I brought it to my temple and squeezed the trigger.

I was on the ground, beaten and bruised, laughing my head off while it snowed.

Finally I was surrounded in Darkness and there was nothing. But there must have been somebody there, I could swear I heard singing.

After a while noise broke through the Darkness.

"Up"

"Are you..."

"Earth to..."

"I said..."

"Will"

"Hey"

So many different voices, I cringed from them. I had become much to comfortable in the Blackness. Soon enought though it began to reject me.

Slowly but surely my eyes oppened.

"SM!" Louise breathed with relief

"Louise?" I managed to grumble.

She flashed a smile.

Relief swept over me. I must have fallen asleep in one of the old hallways agian. Everything I had suffered was a dream...a really bad one, but not too bad...

I became surprised when I felt a bit of sadness...

"Louise?" I asked

"Yes?" she smiled

"You are never going to another club again, you understand me?" I ordered

Louise laughed and stood up

To my surprise, but much enjoyment, Eclipse replaced her. I sighed in relief, it wasn't a dream...He looked more worried than I'd seen him yet.

"Salilian?"

I think he repeated my name a few more times but I didn't hear him.

He was here...and so was Louise...and I could have them both...But how was Louise here? How was she alive?

"Hey SM, you okay? You're not going to feint again are you?" Louise extended her hand out ot me and I took it.

As she pulled me up Eclipse helped and asked "Sam...Like her nickname?"

Louise shook her head. Red hair flying about "Not Sam S-M. Short for Superman." She smiled and flun her arms arround my waist.

I could feel everyone stare. I automaticly shrank to her. "Um...Louise...if you don't mind me asking...how are you still alive?"

"Hu? Oh, right! I never told you did I? I'm imortal, a demi god if you will." she smiled

"And, you never thought of telling me this?"

"Well, it's not as if I was taking Realistics. Besides, you never would have believed...me? Um...SM...what's that look for...SM..."

A crude smile crossed my face. Everything I had done for her, suffered for her, and she couldn't do something as simple as tell me I could go lax every once in a while.

My hands shot out and grasped her by her neck and I began to violentl shake her back and forth "You had me worrying my ass off for nothing?! Do you have any idea of what I've been through? Ey?!"

Eclipse grabed at my wrist and tried to carefully remove them from Louis's throat. "Salilian! Salilian! She can't breath!"

"Isn't that the point?!" I hollared back to him and increased the shaking rate.

I probably would have continued my ranting but the earth began to shake.

"Earth quake?" I asked alarmed, pulling Louise into a protective hug.

"No, not around here! We're to far from the plates." Lenson shook his head "Everyone! Prepare for the worst, Eclipse I want you to guard those two. Meridith, sout!"

"Eclipse, I think it would be best if you helped everyone." Louise instructed

"No, they're probably after you" Lenson shook his head again

"I'll be fine, SM is here with me."

"You mean like when you where attacked by Vampires?" Lenson jabbed at the wounds in my heart.

I shot a glare to the goblin, useing the full force of my eyes, he took a step back "Do not nunderestimate me, I've got more ability than simply killing a werewolf."

"That was by luck!" Lenson growled

"Everyone will be fine without me." Eclipse intervined

"She's right though" The addict ghould spoke up, sounding sober

"What?" Lenson and Eclipse asked simotaniously

"She can protect the Queen. She'll do a better job at it than we can."

"Yeah? Well how about this, I don't trust her. Humans are weak and frail. I've seen her both fight and snap, she's not up to such a daunting task. Eclipse will stay here." Lenson sneered.

"Do you remember the time when I came back half dead?" the ghoul leaned over the goblin

"So, what of it?" Lenson snapped

"So, I heard the Queen was hanging arround some human, so I tested her. She almost killed me that night and probably would have if the Queen hadn't stopped her."

"But this is different!" Lenson objected.

"No, it's not. I know she can do the job. Give her a chance."

Lenson opened his mouth again, but the cilling came crashing down. Instantly we were surrounded by hundreds of Vampires.

"They're part of the clan Leo was in!" we heard Meridith shout from afar.

Eclipse cursed, his sword was nowhere in sight.

"Enforcers! You will pay for slaughtering my Children!" a small blond child yelled from afar, he seemed ancient.

"SM, run. Theres no way you can-" Louise began begging when I cut her off.

"I've got this. I won't make the same msitakes agian."

"No, you don't understand!" Louis's eyes widdened as several vampires took in large whiffs of the air.

All eyes then zoned in on me.

I remembered what Eclipse had said about me "Quite Tempting" and I realized he was refering to my blood.

"Heh, alright. We can grab a quick snack. As long as they all die I don't mind which order it's in." the leader shouted.

"See what I mean?" Lenson hissed

"Salilian, do you remember the Ancient Language?" Eclipse whispered to me.

"Yeah, but what does it matter?" I whispered back

"If you tell them to do something in that language, they have to do it. It's the only way to save yourself."

I snapped my head to him. Even he thought I couldn't protect myself, let alone Louise. The only one who had any confidence in me was a ghoul, and only becuase I had beaten the shit out of him. Not even Louise believed in me, though who could blame her?

"Oi, third rate suckers!" I called to the Vampires surrounding us

"What are you doing?!" Lenson hissed

"If you wanna fight" I continued

"Oh no, SM, you can't! You just can't!" Louise begged, realizing what I was about to do, but I didn't listen.

"Then you better bring everything you've got!" I hollared

"NO!" Eclipse roard as the first row crouched and jumped in the air.

I launched myslef as well.

I'm not quite sure what I did exactly, my body moved on it's own. Probably because I've foughten so much. But soon enough the numbers of vampires sharank to just under a hundred.

"Just who the hell are you?!" the child shouted from the back

"I am Salilian Atheron Nomed! And if any of you bastards try to lay a finger on these people I personaly ensure you will suffer a thousand times more then them! Do you understand me?" I roard in a voice not quite my own, and I did it all in the Ancient Language.

"I...I will remember this! You will Die!" the small vampire shuttered and dissapeared, it's 'Children' did the same.

Moments later my knees buckled and I fell to the flooor. A weak laugh made its way through my lips and I again, passed out.

Again, I Dreamt

Black feathers fell all around a crumpled form.

A large wolf paced back and forth, back and forth.

Louise sat on a thrown, tears streaking down her face.

A man standing on the top of a hill at night. Platinum hair whipped arround his face in the wind.

Eclipse in chains, and Lenson holding them.

Then I was in the Darkness again. And I heard a man calling out. HIs voice was deep and rich, yet mournful.

"Where are you? Where have you gone?" he called

"I'm right here! Right here!" I hollared into the Darkness.

I rolled over and struggled with my eyelids. Eclipse was laying on my bed again, facing the ceilling with is arms folded under his head.

"How long have I been out?" I grumbled through a cracked throat.

"You're awake?!" Eclipse rolled over and stared at me.

"What?" I tried sitting up but my body was too heavy.

"I don't understand you at all. Everything that you've done, everything that you've gone through. Anyone would be ready to give up, to hide, but you. You charge head on, nothing detters you. And you're HUMAN! You're unbelieveable..." he trailed off, trying not to lose himself

"You okay?" I asked after a few seconds.

He nodded

I closed my eyes again and heard the man calling...

"How's Louise?" I wondered

"Fine. You protected everyone. Nobody recieved a scratch."

"If the ceiling fixed?"

"Yes, we're used to repairing this place."

"Lenson angery with me?"

"No. He's angery with the Queen though. She's been missing for a few years now."

"She's been with me."

"We know."

"I don't like him." I stated, my eyes opened and I looked to Eclipse, he moved so his back was to me.

"Why?" he asked over his shoulder.

Remembering my dream I responded "You know why, don't you?" It wasn't a question.

Eclipse was silent, and I waited for him to speak.

It started as a small throb on my shoulder blades, nothing too alarming. After all, I'd done so much over the week that sore muscles are expected, right?

I didn't however expect for it ot turn to a burning sensation. I held my mouth shut, hoping Eclipse wouldn't catch the increase in my breathing.

Clamping my eyes shut I did my best to keep from moving arround and provoke more pain in the process.

"Are you crying?!" Eclipse asked in my ear, surprised.

"No" I gasped

"You're lying. What's wrong?!" he asked urgently.

I kept my mouth shut, the burning had become so intence it felt as if the skin on my shoulders was mealting off of them.

"Answer me!" he ordered

"My back!" I screamed

Eclipse rolled me over onto my stomach and cursed under his breath. Then he proceded to rip the clothes right off of my back and with his hands he traced my shoulder blades.

I gasped in pain as his icy hands battled the heat. Then, all at once, the pain vanished.

Black feathers fell all around me and I curled up and a ball and realized the crumpled figure from my dream was me...

TO BE CONTINUED

---Author Note---

YAY!!!! I finished!!! Okay, so this is the ending note, for those who have read all of it, thank you so much!!!! For ideas, coments, and anything else that comes to mind email me at or

DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!!!!

---End Note---


End file.
